Lo que se da y se quita con el diablo se desquita
by n1god
Summary: Un acontesimiento proboco que el castillo de Canterlot fuera atacado... Porque fue este ataque?... Quienes lo hicieron?... Porque el castillo de Canterlot? y mas importante... Que ganarian los que atacaron el castillo donde se encuentran Celestia y Luna?


General: Tras no cumplir sus objetivos… Se decidió destituirlo de su rango…

Coronel : señor Armor, tiene suerte, pero otros irán a la corte marcial por esto.

Shining: Si Señor…=Dijo desanimado mientras saludaba militarmente=

Que había pasado? El asesinato de una princesa es algo serio y tras que una de ellas murió se suelen tomar medidas, mas que nada con los guardias encargados del cuidado de las princesas… Lo que había pasado fue premeditado, no por Shining Armor… Sino por alguien mas…

Semanas antes.

Terrestre: Creo que con eso bastara… pasamos meses pero pudimos crear una buena arma… Que distancia puede recorrer?=Miro a otro terrestre=

Terrestre 2: dos kilometos… Pero cuidado que el disparo es fuerte, tu dispararas a distancia y nosotros entraremos… Ya todo esta listo…

Dirían algunos que es un grupo terrorista, un grupo de cazar recompensas o incluso un grupo elitista que quiere estar al poder… Pero no. Son el pueblo mismo.

Terrestre 4: Bien… Nos vamos a Canterlot mañana por la mañana.

Era un grupo de 15 ponis terrestres, cada uno de ellos llevaba armas, Armas de un solo tiro, aquellas armas de la edad Renacentista, solo una de ellas era un poco mas moderna pero… ni siquiera eso, aun que esta arma tenia un telescopio enzima suyo, era igual, se tenia que cargar después de disparar. Que tenían planeado dirias tu… Pero seria bueno dejar que sus acciones digan el porque, estos 15 ponis subieron al primer tren que se dirigiría a Canterlot, donde al entrar en el bagon todos tomaron asiento, tratando de hacerse pasar por otros ponis, como si ellos no se conocieran… Tras llegar al destino, todos ellos cargaban con maletas alargadas, haciéndose pasar por telescopios, muchos guardias que pasaban en grupos, miraban de forma extraña, hasta que…

Guardia: Que se supone que llevan ahí?

Terrestre: Bera señor somos de un club de Astronomía, y venimos aquí dado que se presentara un evento astronómico muy poco común y lo estudiaremos lo poco que durada.

Guardia: Podría mostrarme su maleta?

Terrestre: Claro.

Sin mas este terrestre abrió el cierre mostrando un gran telescopio de largo alcance junto a una base de tres pies.

Guardia: Bien pueden seguir.

Dicho este los terrestres sonrieron, todos caminaban por la calle principal, las calles estaban inundadas de unicornios y pegasos, todos estos vestidos elegantemente y los pocos y muy escasos ponis terrestres, la hacían de meseros… Barrenderos… O incluso como sirvientes para estos nobles, cosa que entristecía a este grupo, de terrestres, no solo eso la forma en que la mayoría de los unicornios y pegasos hablaban era casi para burlarse de los terrestres o para insultar a estos… Algunos del grupo gruñían enojados, uno del grupo se separo al tiempo que comenzó a correr, los otros catorce, fueron en dirección al palacio de Canterlot, donde en lo alto se miraba a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna, al poco tiempo la noche comenzó a caer, fue ahí donde ambas princesas entraron al castillo, con los Terrestres, frente a ellos había una gran reja de metal la cual evitaba la entrada por todo el castillo, solo se podía entrar con autorización o con alas, cosa que estos pegasos no tenían.

Terrestre: Pasen al inicio.

Dicho esto uno de los ponis aserco su mochica hasta la reja de metal, donde dos guardias miraban extrañados, ellos estaban acostumbrados a bromas por lo cual no hicieron nada y dejaron la mochila ahí, siendo que estos estaban aun lado de la mochila… al poco tiempo una gran explosión se hizo presente mandando a volar a los dos guardias mientras que la reja de metal se venía abajo. Rapidamente los terrestres sacaron sus "telescopios" al tiempo que ellos comenzaron a ármalos rebelando que eran carabinas, de un solo tiro, los guardias pegasos bajaron a revisar que pasaba, pero estos calleron al suelo tras escuchar 5 grandes estruendos provenientes de las armas de los terrestres.

Terrestres: Derriben la puerta.

Dicho esto los que dispararon comenzaron a cargar mientras que dos terrestres llevaron sus mochilas a la puerta de entrada del palacio, uno dejo su mochila mientras el otro tomaba su arma para cubrirlo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se alejaran de la puerta y esta explotara, haciendo que todos los ponis que miraban salieran corriendo, esto proboco que todos los guardias estuvieran a lerta.

Dentro del castillo.

Guardia: Capitán Armor,=Se acercó corriendo= Un grupo esta atacando el castillo.

Shining: Que?=Dijo extrañado= Manden a la guardia aérea y después a la mágica, manden un grupo hacia las princesas rápido=Dijo firme=

Guardia: Si señor.

En los pasillos, los 14 ponis estaban erguidos en dos patas tomando sus armas, se acomodaban de sierta forma para que cuando 4 dispararan otros 4 lo hicieran mientras los demás recargaban, esto funcionaba a la perfección, disparaban a matar, claro si lograban matar con un solo tiro cosa que no se podía, las armaduras que llevaban los guardias eran un tanto resistentes, pero eran atravesadas por los disparos dejándolos adoloridos, o muertos si el golpe era en el pecho o en la cabeza. Los guardias aparecían en grupos de 5, liderados las mayorías de las veces por un unicornio, pero este siempre era el primero en caer, por las balas de los terrestres.

Terrestre, Quiero que 7 vallan hacia la sala este, y los otros 7 con migo.

Dicho esto, todos hicieron caso, moviéndose rápido y sin pausa, evitanban lugares concurridos por los guardias, pero el problema yasia en lo siguiente, que uno de estos grupos fue directo a una trampa, donde un total de 15 guardias terrestres, 10 unicornios y 17 pegasos los esperaban a punta de lanza, espada y escudo. Los 7 atacantes dispararon a los unicornios y pegasos fue ahí donde todos escucharon.

Unicornio: Grupo terrestre sobre ellos.

Pero lejos le hicieron caso el unicornio se extraño miro al grupo de terrestres, y estos miraban con enojo a los pegasos y unicornios, fue ahí donde estos guardias terrestres atacaron a los unicornios y pegasos quienes algo asustados por lo ocurrido solo fueron acribillados por sus compañeros.

Terrestre: Bueno Strong es hora de seguir.

Guardia: Concuerdo tardamos mucho pero valdra la pena.

Terrestre: Donde esta el resto de tu equipo.

Guardia:=Sonrio= Eliminando cabos sueltos.

Este grupo camino hasta toparse con una habitación custodiada por dos guardias terrestres, al entrar se encontraron con la princesa Luna, donde estaba acompañada por guardias pegasos, ente esto los terrestres armados dispararon a este par, dejando asustada a Luna ente el estruendo de las armas, ella fruncio el seño enojada y quería hacer algo pero inmediatamente un poni terrestre le puso un anillo en su cuerno para luego dar un golpe para que Luna callera al suelo, asustada mirando hacia arriba, para mirar aun poni terrestre de ojos rojos.

Terrestre: Buenas noches Princesa, Espero no importunarla…

Luna: ¿!Que creen que hacen!? Soy su princesa.=Dijo indignada=

Terrestre: Aja…=Dijo sin mas= Tengo entendido que firmo un papel importante.

Luna: Hago eso siempre=Dijo enojada= Porque les importa.

Terrestre: Bueno…=Sonrio= Ese papel=Dijo un poco enojado= permitia a los pegasos y Unicornios… Darnos ordenes, COMO UN AMO DICIENDOLE QUE HACER A UN PERRO=Dijo enojado mientras golpeaba el piso con su pesuña=

Luna: Mentira yo no he firmado nada parecido y nunca haría algo para que la raza que fue la primera en apreciar mis noches, callera en esclavitud.

Terrestre: Y que pensaría si le dijera que no es cierto eso?

Esto asusto a Luna, quien solo miraba como un poni terrestre le ponía en el suelo un papel que era un documento valido por la cámara real y sobretodo con la firma de la princesa Luna.

Terrestre: Algo mas?.

Luna: Juro que yo no he firmado nada semejante=Dijo indignada=

Terrestre: Quisiera creerle… Que hora es?

Guardia: 8:12

Terrestre: Tu guardia y la de tu hermana tarda 25 minutos en prepararse para entrar a la batalla… nosotros acabamos de tomar tu castillo en 10 minutos…

Luna: Porque les ayuda Sargento Strong?=Dijo mirándolo=

Guardia: No es de su incumbencia princesa… Y lo siento si soy rudo, pero esto se hace por otras razones.

Terrestre: No tardara démosle un poco mas de tiempo

En otro lado del castillo, había un grupo de 7 terrestres caminando por los pasillos de manera sigilosa, entrando a cada habitación para evitar la vista de los guardias, este grupo camino por un pasillo largo donde al fondo se miraba un total de 15 guardias unicornios, uno de los terrestres saco de su mochila una pequeña esfera negra con una mecha, otro la encendio gracias a unos serillos y aventaron esta bomba, desplegando asi una cortina de humo con un olor algo desagradable y con algo de ardor en sus ojos, los terrestres no desaprovecharon y dispararon, tras eliminarlos ellos se asercaron a las puertas, donde al abrirlas se toparon con Shining Armor al lado de la princesa Celestia, junto a 5 guardias unicornios mas. Los terrestres apuntaron a los unicornios y dispararon pero sus balas chocaron un escudo de color purpura al tiempo que todos estos miraban a un unicornio blanco de crines azules, quien tenia su cuerno brillando.

Shining: ¿Quién se creen para atacar al palacio de Canterlot? Y sobre todo tratar de lastimas a las princesas=Dijo enojado=

Los terrestres no le contestaron.

Celestia: Cual es la razón por la que hacen esto… Puedo tratar de ayudarlos.

Terrestre: No princesa… No puede… Ya nos quito lo único que teníamos. Es justo que hagamos lo mismo.

Shining: De que hablan?

La princesa miro que uno de los terrestres avento una esfera negra hacia la ventana, al poco tiempo un resplandor blanco apareció pero no sego a nadie, solo brillo con algo de fuerza.

Celestia: Por favor no quiero que nadie mas salga lastimado... Tanto ustedes mis ponis como ellos mis guardias…=Trato de calmar a los ponis=

Terrestre: No entiende… Estamos hartos de recibir órdenes.

Al decir esto los guardias que estaban junto a Shining Armor y Celestia Cayeron muertos con una mirada en blanco, Celestia volteo a tras y miro a un poni terrestre, pero fue lo único que vio pero también lo único que pudo hacer… Dado que al voltear este poni pudo un anillo en el cuerno de Celestia y en el de Shining Armor, este poni golpeo con fuerza el costado de Shining apartándolo de Celestia.

Terrestre: ¡Ponte de pie!=Dijo el atacante=

Ante esto Shining lo hizo y fue contra el terrestre, pero solo recibió un disparo de uno de los otros terrestres en una de sus patas delanteras cayendo al suelo.

El terrestre que estaba frente a Celestia se acerco a ella con un documento en sus cascos.

Terrestre: Tengo un documento con su firma y la de su hermana donde dice que ustedes… Le dan mas poder tanto a Unicornios como a pegasos… Dejandonos a nosotros como unos esclavos, fue firmado hace 3 semanas…

Celestia: Y-yo…

Terrestre: Sabe lo que significa verdad?

Celestia permaneció en silencio, asustada, tenia un nudo en la garganta que evitaba que ella dijera algo, cosa que enojo al terrestre.

Terrestre: Asi como usted nos quito nuestra libertad… Le quitaremos su libertad de vivir al igual a la de su hermana… el príncipe BlueBlood… y la princesa Twiligth.=Tomo una pistola de su costado= Que hora es?

Terrestre: 8: 19.

Terrestre: Vámonos=Apunto a la cabeza de Celestia= Usted aquí se queda.=Disparo=

Solo se escuchó un estruendo, al tiempo que se miraba como la tiara de Celestia cayo al suelo, junto aun sonido metalico, su cuerpo cayo al lado del de Shining Armor, pero sangrando de la cabeza, en los demás lados del castillo paso lo mismo.

02012039120310830910912509749830958260572613095612087356812735087123087235872135081273508127321736

¿?: ¡AHHH!=Dijo una voz asustada=

Paso un tiempo y una puerta se abrió dejando ver a Celestia entrando a una habitación, preocupada la alicornio se acerco a una cama donde se encontraba Luna sudando frio mientras abrazaba con fuerza una almohada, con una mirada de pánico en ella.

Celestia: Luna que ocurre=Dijo preocupada mientras la abrazaba=

La aludida volteo a ver a Celestia y rápidamente la abrazo a ella, dejando la almohada a un lado.

Luna: ¡Hermana creí que morirías!

Celestia: Que paso? Que fue lo que soñaste?

Luna: Hermana… Porque los ponis terrestres soy los mas vulnerables… Al no volar y usar magia.

Celestia:=Sonrio= Como bien lo dices… Al no volar o usar magia… Ellos tienen la fuerza y la inteligencia… Ellos buscan otras formas de hacer las cosas dado que no poseen estas cualidades… Es por eso que los terrestres siempre fueron mi raza favorita. Siempre tratan de superarse.

Luna: Nunca haríamos algo en contra de ellos verdad hermana?

Celestia: Nunca… Tenlo por seguro… Te rodearon y te pusieron un aniño anti magia verdad?

Luna: Como lo sabes?

Celestia: Tube el mismo sueño…

Fin

Nunca subestimes a nadie… No se sabe de que puede ser capas, usa tus palabras con cuidado, y actua con la cabeza, pensando en que podría pasar si haces algo mira siempre por delante para saber que pasara y no lastimes a nadie… Al menos que se lo meresca.


End file.
